don't Leave Me Alone
by littledoggy
Summary: Mikan constantly pesters Natsume, and that pissed him off. Tsubasa cooked up a little scheme to avenge his junior but it was disrupted by Misaki. Now that Natsume is free of his control, what will happen? Chaos? ONESHOT


**Summary:**

Mikan constantly pesters Natsume, and that pissed him off. Tsubasa cooked up a little scheme to avenge his junior but it was disrupted by Misaki. Now that Natsume is free of his control, what will happen?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**.;((Don't) Leave Me Alone);.**

"Hey Natsume -" Mikan called, trying to get a glimpse of the elusive boy in the sakura tree.

"Leave me alone, polka dots," someone snapped. One angry crimson eye opened to scrutinize her lazily. Mikan fumed.

"Leave me alone, leave me alone_, leave me alone_! That's always what you say!" she huffed. "Can't you be more original?"

"Hn."

"Grr…I hate you Hyuuga Natsume!"

Loud stomping that shook the ground indicated that the girl had left the base of the tree, and in a fine mood too. Natsume looked down only to find her running to Tsubasa's side.

"Tsubasa-senpai!" she cried and ran into her senpai's welcome arms. Tsubasa lifted her into his arms as though she were a child. Their faces were close; too close for comfort.

Mikan sobbed into her senpai's shoulder, leaning her brown head against his chest. Natsume could hear her lament from where he lay on the branch of the sakura tree.

"Tch," he scoffed. _What a noisy baka._

Despite his thoughts, the temperature shot up by several degrees and he flushed scarlet.

….

"What's wrong, Mikan-chan?" Tsubasa greeted his crying kouhai, ruffling her brown hair.

"Tsubasa-senpai," she sobbed, barreling into him. "N-Natsume-kun, he -"

The young man sighed. He did not have to ask to know the cause of Mikan's crying. He knew beyond doubt that the haughty fire alice was behind it.

_The nerve of that boy,_ he thought, resigning himself to fate. Had Hyuuga any manners? Or at least ethics that he would abide by?

"- And he kept repeating the phrase 'leave me alone' as if it was the most common thing to say -" Mikan rambled, clinging onto Tsubasa like a child despite her being a teenager.

A bright idea hit him and he grinned down at the fuming brunette.

"Ne Mikan-chan, do you want revenge?"

Mikan blinked. Revenge?

"Um…"

Tsubasa awaited her answer expectantly, thinking that her answer would be a 'yes'. Instead, she said, "What is revenge?"

Her senpai facefaulted. Than again, her naivety had to be taken into account as well….

….

"Hey Natsume-kun?" Mikan called, craning her neck to look up the sakura tree. "Are you there?"

I opened one eye to glare at her from my perch on the broadest branch there. Does she not know when to stop? Twice already she had disturbed my nap, and still she returns for more of my scathing remarks.

"What is it?" I snapped, not in any mood to chat with her. Her big mouth could go on all day without stopping for a break. I, on the other hand, would rather use my time to catch up on some well-needed rest.

Unfortunately, the baka did not take my hint.

"Can you come down here?" she asked sweetly. I glared daggers at her, hoping to scare her away.

"No."

I frowned. Why was she smiling even after I just rejected her request?

Before I knew it, I had shinned down the tree and was standing right in front of her, staring straight into her eyes. My mind was in turmoil. Did I come down of my own will? No, I don't think so.

I had planned to nap in the sakura tree, after all.

Polka dot's smile grew wider, if that was possible.

"I thought you said no?" she teased.

_It's not as if I want to comply_, I thought irritably. Realization dawned on me just as the thought flitted into my mind. Of course. How very crude.

"Andou," I said purposefully. Mikan flinched.

"N-Nani?"

"Andou, stop this right now!" I snarled. I was prepared to swear that I heard an evil chuckle somewhere amid the shrubbery. Looking down, I saw that my shadow fell right in the path of the greenery.

I was so furious. How dare he provoke me?! Did he not know the consequences?

That Andou's shadow manipulation alice forced me to take several steps backward until my back touched the trunk of the sakura tree. Mikan just stood where she was with that idiotic smile on her face, her hands intertwined behind her back.

"What do you want?" I snapped at her, taking care to send her my very fiercest glare that could have melted her into a pool of slush. Hn. As if I would care if she did.

"Just one thing…"

….

I watched the teenagers gleefully from my spot among the leaves. Hyuuga, cold as ever, had been jerked out of his nap and was extremely pissed off. Taking Mikan's cue, I activated my alice and used it to make him jump off the branch to face her.

The fire alice was startled, but that had only lasted for a mere second before vanishing.

"Andou," he said coolly. At least, his voice sounded cool and composed. I could see the infuriated boy shaking with anger, hands balled into fists. He practically radiated danger.

_Wow, that was fast,_ I thought appreciatively. Then again, Natsume was a special star student, and a smart one at that. There was no reason for me to be surprised.

"Andou, stop this right now!" Natsume snarled, not bothering to keep his cool anymore.

Ow. His tone was cutting. My initial surprise turned into slyness and I chuckled. That arrogant boy was about to get what he rightly deserved…the plan I devised would take his pride down a notch or two. That should teach him not to go about glaring at everyone in sight.

A firm hand clapped onto my shoulder and I jumped a foot in the air.

"Nani?!" I hissed, remembering in the nick of time to stop myself from yelling.

"Tsubasa," Misaki greeted cordially, trying, and failing, to arrange her face to portray a cool look.

"Oh, it's you Misaki."

"Of course it's me. Are you forgetting something Tsubasa?"

"Hmm?" I murmured nonchalantly. My attention was averted once more to the pair of bickering teenagers in front on the tree.

A vein popped and Misaki's eyebrow twitched convulsively. I ignored her and continued watching Mikan and Hyuuga. Who knows what would happen if I left them out of my sight, even for a minute?

Misaki's fist came down to crash on my head. Kami-sama, that hurt like hell. Why did I have to have such a fierce partner, and a short-tempered one at that?

Dragging me by my collar, she pulled me out of my hidey hole and marched into the high school building, ignorant of my pleas.

As I was unceremoniously dragged away, I could not help but wonder. Will Hell break loose now that the Hyuuga was no longer under my control?

I shuddered as my butt scraped against the ground. Hopefully, Mikan-chan will be safe….

I should have known better than to propose the sweet prospect of revenge to her….

All I could do now is to pray and hope that everything turns out fine.

….

"…Say you're sorry," Mikan said. I glared at her.

"As if I would."

"Ne Natsume-kun!" she cried desperately. I turned away from her –

Oh wait, I _turned away_? But that would mean….

I tried flexing my fingers and running them through my unruly bangs. Hm…I did them of my own accord, so that would mean….

I was free of that Andou's shadow manipulation alice.

I sneaked a glance at Mikan. She was wearing an expression of pure shock and terror. Clearly, this was _not_ part of her plan.

"Ne N -"

"Urusai polka dots."

"I'm not polka dots!" she protested. "Don't say that! I'm _Mikan_! _M-I-K-A-N_!"

"Hn. _Don't,_" I echoed her word with a sarcastic edge to my voice. _Don't_, indeed. Who was she to order me about?

"Ne Natsume-kun -" she repeated for the umpteenth time that day.

"Leave me alone!" I snapped.

I blinked. Oh no. I _so_ did _not _say that.

Judging by the look on her face, she had realized it too.

"Hn. Don't…" she repeated my words softly to herself, "…leave me…alone."

Her huge, innocent doe-like eyes peered up at my imperious fiery ones, searching for a confirmation. I looked away.

How could I have allowed such an error to come to pass?!

Mikan smiled at me, a soft smile which melted a small portion of the ice that caked my heart.

"I won't," she whispered. "I promise."

She slipped a tentative arm around one of mine and clung to it like a child, only with a protective air about her which enhanced her beauty. Stricken, I realized that I had been admiring her at close proximity and pushed her away. Mikan lost her balance and stumbled.

Unfortunately, I stumbled as well since my arm was intertwined with hers. My eyes scanned the ground to find it full of stones and rocks that would definitely cause some pain.

I twisted my body so that I landed on the ground with Mikan on top of me. The pain that jabbed into me was excruciating, but it was nothing compared to some of the injuries inflicted when I undertook missions.

Nevertheless, I could not suppress a grunt of pain. Both Mikan and I made no move to shift our positions. I pried one eye open to check on her condition. Was she all right?

Mikan had closed her eyes, hiding her intoxicating brown orbs. Her arms had snaked round my skinny body when I twisted myself to soften the impact the fall would have had on her.

"Oi, polka dots…" I muttered through gritted teeth. She opened her eyes slowly, as if still afraid.

She moaned and looked straight into my eyes. Her own eyes widened in shock.

"Natsume-kun!" she gasped, scrambling off my body. "Daijoubu?"

"Hn."

I tried to sit up and winced. My limbs and back stung as though needles had been poked into them. Needless to say, Mikan was concerned for my well-being, something I hated more than anything.

"Natsume-kun! You're bleeding!"

I stared at her. Was I?

Mikan searched in her pockets and produced a snow-white handkerchief. She then used it to dub lightly at my cheek.

A thrilling sensation ran down my spine. I did not know why, but her touch made me feel as though I had been electrified. A nice shock though.

She did not realize my immoral staring and concentrated instead on cleaning up my wound, if there was any. When she drew away I could see a stain of crimson on the fabric.

I felt something soft and warm resting on my shoulder. For some reason or other it made my face heat up, in embarrassment or anger, I did not know.

Suddenly Mikan realized the closeness between us and jerked away. The gentle pressure on my shoulder lifted, leaving me with a sense of longing.

I stared down at my own calloused hands, unsure of what to do. Mikan held out her hand and smiled at me. I looked up in surprise. Of course, I did not let that weak emotion show on my face.

"Ikuyo."

I closed my eyes and smirked. My hand reached out to grasp hers. I smacked her hand away at the last minute, a confident scowl on my face.

"I don't need your help," I hissed.

Mikan appeared defiant. "Prove it."

I tried standing up, first balancing gingerly on all fours before exerting some strength to push myself up. Almost immediately, I stumbled and fell. A searing pain shot up my left leg.

Mikan was ready and caught me in her arms. "Ikuyo. And this time, don't try to act the cool guy."

I glared at her, but she had already slung my arm across her slender shoulders and was leading me to the school building. My face contorted in pain whenever my foot was set down on the ground. I allowed Mikan to lead me wherever she pleased.

Finally I heard the sound of a door clicking open and Mikan ushered me inside, closing the door behind her with one hand while the other supported me. Slowly, she lowered me down to sit on a bed. I touched the thin bedding, confused. This was not mine….

"I brought you to my room because it is nearer," Mikan said in answer to my perplexed expression. I wiped it off immediately and replaced it with a glare. She shrugged it off and bustled about. In a flourish, a packet of ice was on my ankle and a towel was fussing over my wounds, courtesy of polka dots.

The towel traveled up my arm and came to rest on my cheek where I had scraped it against a rock. Mikan concentrated really hard on getting the blood off my skin. I, on the other hand, was hopelessly mesmerized by her looks (not that I would admit it, ever). Our noses were mere inches apart, damn it!

The girl looked up to stare into my eyes, and I found myself drowning in her intense gaze. How could she look so innocent all the time?!

"Ne Natsume-kun?" she said softly.

"Hn."

"D-Did you…"

"…"

"Did you really mean what you said just now?"

"…"

"Because even if you didn't, I'll uphold my end of the promise," she said with a soft smile.

"…Baka." _My baka_.

And my lips brushed against hers, ever so lightly.

**(Present time)**

That incident had occurred two months ago. I can vividly recall her radiant smile and the way it seems to light up her face and bathe me in a comforting glow.

I was afraid – really afraid – of pulling her into the darkness with me. I did not want to extinguish the flame of hope she represented in my life.

It was a gamble, and we won. Now Mikan can smile at me without fear of the darkness within me, for her smile had conquered all. Her smile. Her warm, beautiful, intoxicating, inviting smile. The most beautiful smile in the world.

"Ne Natsume-kun!" Mikan hollers sweetly from the base of the sakura tree. I look down and faked a glare.

"What is it?" I drawl.

"Can you come down? We have an assignment to complete remember?"

"Hn. Do it yourself."

She pouts, and I smile inwardly. Mikan had stuck to me like a limpet would to a rock, and I am not sorry. She is the only girl I did not mind trailing me endlessly from one end of the Academy to the other.

"But you promised!" she squeals indignantly. Her reproachful chocolate brown eyes stare up at me, accusing me of breaking my promise.

The promise, yes. I recall the promise we made, right here at the base of this tree. The promise we made two months ago because of my stupid mistake.

And now, as I sit here watching the sunset, I realize that I do not regret it at all.

In fact, I am happy.

',',

Waai, Natsume-kun is happy! Was this one-shot silly? I hope not. Either way, tell me what you think of it in a review!

Come on, do click the adorable little purple button below!

Care to cheer up miserable little me?


End file.
